OCs Needed for Origin
by Tina-chan V
Summary: The title says all. Please help me out guys.
1. Help me out!

**Greetings, loved ones! This is a side-story to** _ **"Blurred"**_ **, one of my favorite works. I hope that you can all enjoy this story.**

 **This story takes place before the creation of HeartClan and LoveClan, so we will be using the original clans. Keep in mind that this is an** **M-rated** **story, so be prepared for possible sex, violence, etc. This story also uses nekos, which are like humans with cat ears and tail.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WINDCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 35 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Sootleaf – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 32 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder: [NEEDED]**

 **Warriors:**

Cloudbreeze – 5'10". Pale-skinned man w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. White ears and tail.

Poppyheart – 5'1". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and blue eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. D-cup. 46 yrso. Ginger tabby ears and tail.

Brightfire – 6'0". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Lanky and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 26 yrso. Ginger-and-white ears and tail.

Addertail – 6'5". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, red hair and green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 24 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Softpetal – 5'2". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, pale-blonde hair and violet eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Pale ginger ears and tail.

Coalfoot – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Briarsong – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair, freckles, and pale-green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. Brown-and-white ears and tail.

Smokeclaw – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

 **[MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Harepaw – 5'0". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and blue eyes.

 **[3 NEEDED, 1 MED. HOLDER APPRENTICE]**

 **Queens:**

 **[2 NEEDED]**

 **Kits:**

 **[ONLY UP TO FOUR PER QUEEN]**

 **Elders:**

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Oakstar – 6'5". Pale-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 45 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Duskleap – 5'8". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 39 yrso. Black ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Cedarnose – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Cream ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Applepaw

 **Warriors:**

Berryspring – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. A-cup. 41 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

Hawkspeck – 6'1". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. Dark brown tabby ears and tail.

Owlflight – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 30 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Mouseshade – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ semi-long, dusky-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 29 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

Copperwind – 6'2". Tan-skinned man w/ short, golden-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

Ravenstrike – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, very dark brown hair and dark-amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Jet-black, mottled ears and tail.

 **[MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Applepaw – 4'11". Creamy-skinned boy w/ semi-long, white hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. White ears and tail.

 **[4 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Kits:**

 **[2 NEEDED]**

 **Elders:**

 **[2 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **SHADOWCLAN:**

 **Leader: [NEEDED]**

 **Deputy: [NEEDED]**

 **Medicine Holder: [NEEDED]**

 **Warriors:**

Dewflower – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 23 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **[14 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

 **[2 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Kits:**

 **[ONLY UP TO 2 PER QUEENS]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **RIVERCLAN:**

 **Leader: [NEEDED]**

 **Deputy: [NEEDED]**

 **Medicine Holder: [NEEDED]**

 **Warriors:**

 **[16 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

 **[6 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Kits:**

 **[ONLY UP TO 2 PER QUEEN]**

 **Elders:**

 **[5 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **OUTSIDERS:**

Solo – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ long, dark-brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 43 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail. Barn-cat.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, before I post the OC form, I'd like you guys to know some things. You must read them, and I will hide a keyword in one of these extras. If your OC form does not include the keyword, I will know that you didn't read it, and your OC may be ignored. The keyword is in brackets.

 **\- Tanned skin is not a common trait in the Clans, with the exception of RiverClan. If your OC has tan skin, you must be aware that that means they must be a descendant of a Tribe member, RiverClanner, or outsider.**

 **\- In the Clans, breast size typically only goes as far as a D-cup, since large breasts can be a hindrance to female warriors.**

 **\- Queens are pregnant for 9 months, like humans. So if you submit a queen, please tell me how far along she is. Another detail, though optional, is telling me who the father is.**

 **\- Apprentices are usually aged 10-15, though their apprenticeship may be extended for a certain reason. If your apprentice is 16 or older, please tell me why. [** **REN]** **This rule does not go for medicine holder apprentices for known reasons.**

 **\- I should not get any warriors or apprentices who are chubby, since they get plenty of exercise daily. This rule does not include elders, medicine holders, kits, or outsiders. Also, senior warriors may be a bit overweight due to age.**

 **\- I do not wish to be overrun by females. I need males, too!**

 **\- Types of muscle: Well, lean, and soft. Soft muscles should only be featured in outsiders, elders, or kits.**

 **\- Types of skin color: Tan, cream, fair, and pale.**

 **\- Types of shoulders: Broad and small.**

 **\- I will accept red or violet eyes, but nothing else unrealistic.**

 **\- Keep in mind that the Clans have little to no contact with humans. They don't dye their hair, have piercings, etc. But the medicine holder will sometimes have body-paint and wear bracelets/necklaces/hair-decorations created with shells, wooden beads, etc.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Sexual Orientation: (hetero, homo, bi, demi, pan, asexual, etc.)**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Parents:**

 **Siblings:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Now to avoid being reported.**

Snowheart was born in winter, but died in summer. His mom cried. The end.


	2. Update 1

**Greetings, loved ones! This is a side-story to** _ **"Blurred"**_ **, one of my favorite works. I hope that you can all enjoy this story.**

 **This story takes place before the creation of HeartClan and LoveClan, so we will be using the original clans. Keep in mind that this is an** **M-rated** **story, so be prepared for possible sex, violence, etc. This story also uses nekos, which are like humans with cat ears and tail.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WINDCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 35 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Sootleaf – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 32 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Sageblossom – Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair with black bangs and blue eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. DD-cup. 19 yrso. Golden, white, and black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Sunpaw

 **Warriors:**

Poppyheart – 5'1". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and blue eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. D-cup. 46 yrso. Ginger tabby ears and tail.

Cloudbreeze – 5'10". Pale-skinned man w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. White ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Firepaw

Brightfire – 6'0". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Lanky and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 26 yrso. Ginger-and-white ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Amberpaw

Addertail – 6'5". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, red hair and green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 24 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Harepaw

Softpetal – 5'2". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, pale-blonde hair and violet eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Pale ginger ears and tail.

Swansong – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and red eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. C-cup. 20 yrso. Fluffy, white ears and tail.

Coalfoot – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Briarsong – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair, freckles, and pale-green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. Brown-and-white ears and tail.

Smokeclaw – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

 **[MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw – 5'2". Fair-skinned girl w/ short, pine-brown hair and coppery-amber eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Pine-brown ears and tail.

Firepaw – 5'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Sunpaw – 5'11". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, messy, light-auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Light reddish-brown ears and tail.

Harepaw – 5'0". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 13 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

 **[2 NEEDED]**

 **Kits:**

 **[ONLY UP TO FOUR PER QUEEN]**

 **Elders:**

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Oakstar – 6'5". Pale-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 45 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Duskleap – 5'8". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 39 yrso. Black ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Cedarnose – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Cream ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Applepaw

 **Warriors:**

Berryspring – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. A-cup. 41 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Crowpaw

Hawkspeck – 6'1". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. Dark brown tabby ears and tail.

Owlflight – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 30 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Mouseshade – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ semi-long, dusky-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 29 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Rabbitpaw

Copperwind – 6'2". Tan-skinned man w/ short, golden-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Dawnpaw

Ravenstrike – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, very dark brown hair and dark-amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Jet-black, mottled ears and tail.

 **[MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw – 5'0". Fair-skinned boy w/ semi-long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Pure-white ears and tail.

Crowpaw – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 13 yrso. Black ears and white-tipped tail.

Applepaw – 4'11". Creamy-skinned boy w/ semi-long, white hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. White ears and tail.

Dawnpaw – 4'9". Creamy-skinned girl w/ long, light-gray hair and hazel eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

Fennelfur – 5'2". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 19 yrso. White ears and tail. Former barn-cat. Mother of Jaykit, Ivykit, and Sandkit

 **Kits:**

Jaykit – 3'0". Tan-skinned boy w/ dark-gray hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Ivykit – 3'0". Tan-skinned girl w/ brown hair and blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Sandkit – 3'1". Tan-skinned boy w/ blonde hair and green eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Tawny ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

 **[2 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **SHADOWCLAN:**

 **Leader: [NEEDED]**

 **Deputy: [NEEDED]**

 **Medicine Holder: [NEEDED]**

 **Warriors:**

Dewflower – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 23 yrso. Gray ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Sootpaw

Darkstorm – 4'9". Pale-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and midnight-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Featherclaw – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail with black tips. **Apprentice,** Nightpaw

Browntail – 5'8". Fair-skinned man w/ spiky, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray ears and tail with darker stripes.

Tallfur – 6'1". Fair-skinned man w/ raven-black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 16 yrso. Jet-black ears and tail.

Wolfheart – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 16 yrso. Golden ears and tail with black tips.

 **[9 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Nightpaw – 5'4". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, curly, dark-brown hair and golden-amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 14 yrso. Black-and-ginger ears and tail.

Sootpaw – 4'10". Pale-skinned boy w/ semi-long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Kits:**

Brightkit – 4'0". Fair-skinned girl w/ semi-long, pale-blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 8 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

 **[ONLY UP TO 2 PER QUEENS]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **RIVERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Ripplestar – 5'8". Tan-skinned woman w/ light-brown hair and green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 35 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Silverheart – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ silvery-blonde hair and gray eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 38 yrso. Silver ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder: [NEEDED]**

 **Warriors:**

 **[16 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

 **[6 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Kits:**

 **[ONLY UP TO 2 PER QUEEN]**

 **Elders:**

 **[5 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **OUTSIDERS:**

Solo – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ long, dark-brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 43 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail. Barn-cat.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, before I post the OC form, I'd like you guys to know some things. You must read them, and I will hide a keyword in one of these extras. If your OC form does not include the keyword, I will know that you didn't read it, and your OC may be ignored.

 **\- Tanned skin is not a common trait in the Clans, with the exception of RiverClan. If your OC has tan skin, you must be aware that that means they must be a descendant of a Tribe member, RiverClanner, or outsider.**

 **\- In the Clans, breast size typically only goes as far as a D-cup, since large breasts can be a hindrance to female warriors.**

 **\- Queens are pregnant for 9 months, like humans. So if you submit a queen, please tell me how far along she is. Another detail, though optional, is telling me who the father is.**

 **\- Apprentices are usually aged 10-15, though their apprenticeship may be extended for a certain reason. If your apprentice is 16 or older, please tell me why. [** **KAT]** **This rule does not go for medicine holder apprentices for known reasons.**

 **\- I should not get any warriors or apprentices who are chubby, since they get plenty of exercise daily. This rule does not include elders, medicine holders, kits, or outsiders. Also, senior warriors may be a bit overweight due to age.**

 **\- I do not wish to be overrun by females. I need males, too!**

 **\- Types of muscle: Well, lean, and soft. Soft muscles should only be featured in outsiders, elders, or kits.**

 **\- Types of skin color: Tan, cream, fair, and pale.**

 **\- Types of shoulders: Broad and small.**

 **\- I will accept red or violet eyes, but nothing else unrealistic.**

 **\- Keep in mind that the Clans have little to no contact with humans. They don't dye their hair, have piercings, etc. But the medicine holder will sometimes have body-paint and wear bracelets/necklaces/hair-decorations created with shells, wooden beads, etc.**

 **\- In the Clans, girls are normally sexually-mature by age 14, but are not meant to engage in sexual acts before they become warriors at age 16. As for boys, they are usually mature by the same age, but don't do anything sexual until age 17.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Sexual Orientation: (hetero, homo, bi, demi, pan, asexual, etc.)**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Parents:**

 **Siblings:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Now to avoid being reported.**

Snowheart was born in winter, but died in summer. His mom cried. The end.

 **UPDATE:**

 **Just so you guys know, the main Clan is WindClan, with ThunderClan having some parts, too. The main protagonist is Briarsong.**


	3. Update 2

**Greetings, loved ones! This is a side-story to** _ **"Blurred"**_ **, one of my favorite works. I hope that you can all enjoy this story.**

 **This story takes place before the creation of HeartClan and LoveClan, so we will be using the original clans. Keep in mind that this is an** **M-rated** **story, so be prepared for possible sex, violence, etc. This story also uses nekos, which are like humans with cat ears and tail.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WINDCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 35 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Sootleaf – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 32 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Sageblossom – Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair with black bangs and blue eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. DD-cup. 19 yrso. Golden, white, and black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Sunpaw

 **Warriors:**

Poppyheart – 5'1". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and blue eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. D-cup. 46 yrso. Ginger tabby ears and tail.

Cloudbreeze – 5'10". Pale-skinned man w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. White ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Firepaw

Hawktalon – 6'2". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair, a scar across his chest, and blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 36 yrso. Dark-brown tabby ears and tail.

Smallrabbit – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair (in ponytail) and dark-green eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Hollyberry – 5'11". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair (in ponytail) and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Brightfire – 6'0". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Lanky and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 26 yrso. Ginger-and-white ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Amberpaw

Lionclaw – 6'3". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 25 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Addertail – 6'5". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, red hair and green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 24 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Harepaw

Softpetal – 5'2". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, pale-blonde hair and violet eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Pale ginger ears and tail.

Lighteyes – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and light-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 21 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

Swansong – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and red eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. C-cup. 20 yrso. Fluffy, white ears and tail.

Redfur – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ long, black hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 20 yrso. Black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Badgerpaw

Coalfoot – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Briarsong – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair, freckles, and pale-green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. Brown-and-white ears and tail.

Smokeclaw – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

 **[MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw – 5'2". Fair-skinned girl w/ short, pine-brown hair and coppery-amber eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Pine-brown ears and tail.

Firepaw – 5'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Sunpaw – 5'11". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, messy, light-auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Light reddish-brown ears and tail.

Pantherpaw – 5'4". Creamy-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

Harepaw – 5'0". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 13 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

Badgerpaw – 5'6". Fair-skinned girl w/ long, curly, black hair (in a braid) and violet eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 13 yrso. Light and dark gray ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Deerleap – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, light-brown hair and golden-brown eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 32 yrso. Brown ears and tail. Mother of Hawktalon's kit; Fawnkit

Windstreak – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair (in ponytail) and pale-blue eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 25 yrso. White ears and tail. Expecting Cloudbreeze's kits.

 **Kits:**

Fawnkit – 3'4". Fair-skinned girl w/ long, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 5 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **[ONLY UP TO FOUR PER QUEEN]**

 **Elders:**

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Oakstar – 6'5". Pale-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 45 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Duskleap – 5'8". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 39 yrso. Black ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Cedarnose – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Cream ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Applepaw

 **Warriors:**

Berryspring – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. A-cup. 41 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Crowpaw

Hawkspeck – 6'1". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. Dark brown tabby ears and tail.

Owlflight – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 30 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Mouseshade – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ semi-long, dusky-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 29 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Rabbitpaw

Copperwind – 6'2". Tan-skinned man w/ short, golden-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Dawnpaw

Ravenstrike – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, very dark brown hair and dark-amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Jet-black, mottled ears and tail.

 **[MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw – 5'0". Fair-skinned boy w/ semi-long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Pure-white ears and tail.

Crowpaw – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 13 yrso. Black ears and white-tipped tail.

Applepaw – 4'11". Creamy-skinned boy w/ semi-long, white hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. White ears and tail.

Dawnpaw – 4'9". Creamy-skinned girl w/ long, light-gray hair and hazel eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

Fennelfur – 5'2". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 19 yrso. White ears and tail. Former barn-cat. Mother of Jaykit, Ivykit, and Sandkit

 **Kits:**

Jaykit – 3'0". Creamy-skinned boy w/ dark-gray hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Ivykit – 3'0". Creamy-skinned girl w/ brown hair and blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Sandkit – 3'1". Tan-skinned boy w/ blonde hair and green eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Tawny ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

 **[2 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **SHADOWCLAN:**

 **Leader: [NEEDED]**

 **Deputy:** Lilyfall – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ short, blonde hair and red eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 34 yrso. Ginger ears and tail, one ear is torn in half.

 **Medicine Holder: [NEEDED]**

 **Warriors:**

Hawkwing – 6'3". Pale-skinned man w/ semi-long, dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 31 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail.

Dewflower – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 23 yrso. Gray ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Sootpaw

Darkstorm – 4'9". Pale-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and midnight-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Featherclaw – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail with black tips. **Apprentice,** Nightpaw

Browntail – 5'8". Fair-skinned man w/ spiky, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray ears and tail with darker stripes.

Tallfur – 6'1". Fair-skinned man w/ raven-black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 16 yrso. Jet-black ears and tail.

Wolfheart – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 16 yrso. Golden ears and tail with black tips.

 **[9 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Nightpaw – 5'4". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, curly, dark-brown hair and golden-amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 14 yrso. Black-and-ginger ears and tail.

Sootpaw – 4'10". Pale-skinned boy w/ semi-long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Kits:**

Brightkit – 4'0". Fair-skinned girl w/ semi-long, pale-blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 8 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

 **[ONLY UP TO 2 PER QUEENS]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **RIVERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Ripplestar – 5'8". Tan-skinned woman w/ light-brown hair and green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 35 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Silverheart – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ silvery-blonde hair and gray eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 38 yrso. Silver ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder: [NEEDED]**

 **Warriors:**

 **[16 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

 **[6 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Kits:**

 **[ONLY UP TO 2 PER QUEEN]**

 **Elders:**

 **[5 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **OUTSIDERS:**

Solo – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ long, dark-brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 43 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail. Barn-cat.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, before I post the OC form, I'd like you guys to know some things. You must read them, and I will hide a keyword in one of these extras. If your OC form does not include the keyword, I will know that you didn't read it, and your OC may be ignored.

 **\- Tanned skin is not a common trait in the Clans, with the exception of RiverClan. If your OC has tan skin, you must be aware that that means they must be a descendant of a Tribe member, RiverClanner, or outsider.**

 **\- In the Clans, breast size typically only goes as far as a D-cup, since large breasts can be a hindrance to female warriors.**

 **\- Queens are pregnant for 9 months, like humans. So if you submit a queen, please tell me how far along she is. Another detail, though optional, is telling me who the father is.**

 **\- Apprentices are usually aged 10-15, though their apprenticeship may be extended for a certain reason. If your apprentice is 16 or older, please tell me why. [** **KAT]** **This rule does not go for medicine holder apprentices for known reasons.**

 **\- I should not get any warriors or apprentices who are chubby, since they get plenty of exercise daily. This rule does not include elders, medicine holders, kits, or outsiders. Also, senior warriors may be a bit overweight due to age.**

 **\- I do not wish to be overrun by females. I need males, too!**

 **\- Types of muscle: Well, lean, and soft. Soft muscles should only be featured in outsiders, elders, or kits.**

 **\- Types of skin color: Tan, cream, fair, and pale.**

 **\- Types of shoulders: Broad and small.**

 **\- I will accept red or violet eyes, but nothing else unrealistic.**

 **\- Keep in mind that the Clans have little to no contact with humans. They don't dye their hair, have piercings, etc. But the medicine holder will sometimes have body-paint and wear bracelets/necklaces/hair-decorations created with shells, wooden beads, etc.**

 **\- In the Clans, girls are normally sexually-mature by age 14, but are not meant to engage in sexual acts before they become warriors at age 16. As for boys, they are usually mature by the same age, but don't do anything sexual until age 17.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Sexual Orientation: (hetero, homo, bi, demi, pan, asexual, etc.)**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Parents:**

 **Siblings:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Now to avoid being reported.**

Snowheart was born in winter, but died in summer. His mom cried. The end.

 **UPDATE:**

 **Just so you guys know, the main Clan is WindClan, with ThunderClan having some parts, too. The main protagonist is Briarsong.**


	4. Update 3

**Greetings, loved ones! This is a side-story to** _ **"Blurred"**_ **, one of my favorite works. I hope that you can all enjoy this story.**

 **This story takes place before the creation of HeartClan and LoveClan, so we will be using the original clans. Keep in mind that this is an** **M-rated** **story, so be prepared for possible sex, violence, etc. This story also uses nekos, which are like humans with cat ears and tail.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WINDCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 35 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Sootleaf – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 32 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Sageblossom – Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair with black bangs and blue eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. DD-cup. 19 yrso. Golden, white, and black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Lightpaw

 **Warriors:**

Crowtail – 6'2". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 48 yrso. White ears and white tail with a black underside. **Apprentice,** Flightpaw

Poppyheart – 5'1". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and blue eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. D-cup. 46 yrso. Ginger tabby ears and tail.

Silvermoon – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, silvery-white hair and indigo eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. D-cup. 45 yrso. Blue-silver ears and tail.

Cloudbreeze – 5'10". Pale-skinned man w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. White ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Firepaw

Hawktalon – 6'2". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair, a scar across his chest, and blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 36 yrso. Dark-brown tabby ears and tail.

Smallrabbit – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair (in ponytail) and dark-green eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Hollyberry – 5'11". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair (in ponytail) and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Brightfire – 6'0". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Lanky and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 26 yrso. Ginger-and-white ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Amberpaw

Lionclaw – 6'3". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 25 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Addertail – 6'5". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, red hair and green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 24 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Harepaw

Softpetal – 5'2". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, pale-blonde hair and violet eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Pale ginger ears and tail.

Lighteyes – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and light-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 21 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Mistpaw

Swansong – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and red eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. C-cup. 20 yrso. Fluffy, white ears and tail.

Redfur – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ long, black hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 20 yrso. Black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Badgerpaw

Coalfoot – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Briarsong – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair, freckles, and pale-green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. Brown-and-white ears and tail.

Smokeclaw – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Swifttail – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, silky black hair and vibrant, dark-brown eyes with gold flecks. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 16 yrso. Black ears and a black, silver-tipped, tail.

 **[2 MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw – 5'2". Fair-skinned girl w/ short, pine-brown hair and coppery-amber eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Pine-brown ears and tail.

Firepaw – 5'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Lightpaw – 5'11". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, messy, light-auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Light reddish-brown ears and tail.

Pantherpaw – 5'4". Creamy-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

Harepaw – 5'0". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 13 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

Badgerpaw – 5'6". Fair-skinned girl w/ long, curly, black hair (in a braid) and violet eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 13 yrso. Light and dark gray ears and tail.

Mistpaw – 4'10". Creamy-skinned girl w/ semi-long, slivery-black hair and bright, bluish-violet eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 10 yrso. Black ears and silver tail.

Flightpaw – 4'11". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 10 yrso. White ears and tail.

 **[CLOSED]**

 **Queens:**

Deerleap – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, light-brown hair and golden-brown eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 32 yrso. Brown ears and tail. Mother of Hawktalon's kit; Fawnkit

Windstreak – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair (in ponytail) and pale-blue eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 25 yrso. White ears and tail. Expecting Cloudbreeze's kits (7 months along).

 **Kits:**

Fawnkit – 3'4". Fair-skinned girl w/ long, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 5 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **[ONLY UP TO FOUR PER QUEEN]**

 **Elders:**

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Oakstar – 6'5". Pale-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 45 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Duskleap – 5'8". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 39 yrso. Black ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Cedarnose – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Cream ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Applepaw

 **Warriors:**

Berryspring – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. A-cup. 41 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Crowpaw

Hawkspeck – 6'1". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. Dark brown tabby ears and tail.

Owlflight – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 30 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Mouseshade – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ semi-long, dusky-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 29 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Rabbitpaw

Scarletfeather – 5'7". Tan-skinned woman w/ semi-long, black hair (with a feather in it) and red eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 27 yrso. Red ears and tail.

Dovetail – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. D-cup. 25 yrso. White ears and tail.

Copperwind – 6'2". Tan-skinned man w/ short, golden-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Dawnpaw

Ravenstrike – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, very dark brown hair and dark-amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Jet-black, mottled ears and tail.

Fernpelt – 5'2". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

Bumbleheart – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and hazel eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail.

 **[MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw – 5'0". Fair-skinned boy w/ semi-long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Pure-white ears and tail.

Crowpaw – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 13 yrso. Black ears and white-tipped tail.

Applepaw – 4'11". Creamy-skinned boy w/ semi-long, white hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. White ears and tail.

Dawnpaw – 4'9". Creamy-skinned girl w/ long, light-gray hair and hazel eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

Fennelfur – 5'2". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 19 yrso. White ears and tail. Former barn-cat. Mother of Jaykit, Ivykit, and Sandkit

 **Kits:**

Hazelkit – 4'0". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, light-ginger hair and hazel eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. 9 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Jaykit – 3'0". Creamy-skinned boy w/ dark-gray hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Ivykit – 3'0". Creamy-skinned girl w/ brown hair and blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Sandkit – 3'1". Tan-skinned boy w/ blonde hair and green eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Tawny ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

 **[2 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **SHADOWCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Goldenstar – 5'5". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 29 yrso. Golden ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Lilyfall – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ short, blonde hair and red eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 34 yrso. Ginger ears and tail, one ear is torn in half. **Apprentice,** Sunpaw

 **Medicine Holder: [NEEDED]**

 **Warriors:**

Hawkwing – 6'3". Pale-skinned man w/ semi-long, dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 31 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail.

Dewflower – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 23 yrso. Gray ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Sootpaw

Darkstorm – 4'9". Pale-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and midnight-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Featherclaw – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail with black tips. **Apprentice,** Nightpaw

Browntail – 5'8". Fair-skinned man w/ spiky, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray ears and tail with darker stripes.

Tallfur – 6'1". Fair-skinned man w/ raven-black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 16 yrso. Jet-black ears and tail.

Wolfheart – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 16 yrso. Golden ears and tail with black tips.

 **[9 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Sunpaw – 5'9". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Tan ears and tail.

Nightpaw – 5'4". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, curly, dark-brown hair and golden-amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 14 yrso. Black-and-ginger ears and tail.

Sootpaw – 4'10". Pale-skinned boy w/ semi-long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Brambledusk – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, auburn hair and amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. D-cup. 23 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail. Mother of Dawnkit and adoptive mother of Brightkit.

 **Kits:**

Brightkit – 4'0". Fair-skinned girl w/ semi-long, pale-blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 8 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

Dawnkit – 3'7". Cream-skinned girl w/ long, dark-ginger hair and grayish-blue eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 6 yrso. Yellow ears and tail.

 **[ONLY UP TO 2 PER QUEENS]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **RIVERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Ripplestar – 5'8". Tan-skinned woman w/ light-brown hair and green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 35 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Silverheart – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ silvery-blonde hair and gray eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 38 yrso. Silver ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder: [NEEDED]**

 **Warriors:**

 **[16 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

 **[6 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Kits:**

Duskkit – 3'9". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, dark-gray hair and black eyes. Soft-muscled and broad-shouldered. 7 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

 **[ONLY UP TO 2 PER QUEEN]**

 **Elders:**

 **[5 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **OUTSIDERS:**

Solo – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ long, dark-brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 43 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail. Barn-cat.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, before I post the OC form, I'd like you guys to know some things. You must read them, and I will hide a keyword in one of these extras. If your OC form does not include the keyword, I will know that you didn't read it, and your OC may be ignored.

 **\- Tanned skin is not a common trait in the Clans, with the exception of RiverClan. If your OC has tan skin, you must be aware that that means they must be a descendant of a Tribe member, RiverClanner, or outsider.**

 **\- In the Clans, breast size typically only goes as far as a D-cup, since large breasts can be a hindrance to female warriors.**

 **\- Queens are pregnant for 9 months, like humans. So if you submit a queen, please tell me how far along she is. Another detail, though optional, is telling me who the father is.**

 **\- Apprentices are usually aged 10-15, though their apprenticeship may be extended for a certain reason. If your apprentice is 16 or older, please tell me why. [** **KAT]** **This rule does not go for medicine holder apprentices for known reasons.**

 **\- I should not get any warriors or apprentices who are chubby, since they get plenty of exercise daily. This rule does not include elders, medicine holders, kits, or outsiders. Also, senior warriors may be a bit overweight due to age.**

 **\- I do not wish to be overrun by females. I need males, too!**

 **\- Types of muscle: Well, lean, and soft. Soft muscles should only be featured in outsiders, elders, or kits.**

 **\- Types of skin color: Tan, cream, fair, and pale.**

 **\- Types of shoulders: Broad and small.**

 **\- I will accept red or violet eyes, but nothing else unrealistic.**

 **\- Keep in mind that the Clans have little to no contact with humans. They don't dye their hair, have piercings, etc. But the medicine holder will sometimes have body-paint and wear bracelets/necklaces/hair-decorations created with shells, wooden beads, etc.**

 **\- In the Clans, girls are normally sexually-mature by age 14, but are not meant to engage in sexual acts before they become warriors at age 16. As for boys, they are usually mature by the same age, but don't do anything sexual until age 17.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Sexual Orientation: (hetero, homo, bi, demi, pan, asexual, etc.)**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Parents:**

 **Siblings:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Now to avoid being reported.**

Snowheart was born in winter, but died in summer. His mom cried. The end.

 **UPDATE:**

 **Just so you guys know, the main Clan is WindClan, with ThunderClan having some parts, too. The main protagonist is Briarsong.**


	5. Update 4

**Greetings, loved ones! This is a side-story to** _ **"Blurred"**_ **, one of my favorite works. I hope that you can all enjoy this story.**

 **This story takes place before the creation of HeartClan and LoveClan, so we will be using the original clans. Keep in mind that this is an** **M-rated** **story, so be prepared for possible sex, violence, etc. This story also uses nekos, which are like humans with cat ears and tail.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WINDCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 35 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Sootleaf – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 32 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Sageblossom – Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair with black bangs and blue eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. DD-cup. 19 yrso. Golden, white, and black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Lightpaw

 **Warriors:**

Crowtail – 6'2". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 48 yrso. White ears and white tail with a black underside. **Apprentice,** Flightpaw

Poppyheart – 5'1". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and blue eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. D-cup. 46 yrso. Ginger tabby ears and tail.

Silvermoon – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, silvery-white hair and indigo eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. D-cup. 45 yrso. Blue-silver ears and tail.

Cloudbreeze – 5'10". Pale-skinned man w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. White ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Firepaw

Hawktalon – 6'2". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair, a scar across his chest, and blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 36 yrso. Dark-brown tabby ears and tail.

Smallrabbit – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair (in ponytail) and dark-green eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Hollyberry – 5'11". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair (in ponytail) and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Brightfire – 6'0". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Lanky and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 26 yrso. Ginger-and-white ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Amberpaw

Lionclaw – 6'3". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 25 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Addertail – 6'5". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, red hair and green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 24 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Harepaw

Rosepelt – 5'8". Fair-skinned woman w/ wavy, light-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cups. 23 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

Softpetal – 5'2". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, pale-blonde hair and violet eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Pale ginger ears and tail.

Lighteyes – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and light-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 21 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Mistpaw

Raventail – 6'6". Fair-skinned man w/ short, raven-black hair and black eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 21 yrso. White ears and black tail.

Swansong – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and red eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. C-cup. 20 yrso. Fluffy, white ears and tail.

Redfur – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ long, black hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 20 yrso. Black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Badgerpaw

Flowerdusk – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, auburn hair and teal eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 18 yrso. Ginger-and-white ears and tail.

Coalfoot – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Briarsong – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair, freckles, and pale-green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. Brown-and-white ears and tail.

Smokeclaw – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Swifttail – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, silky black hair and vibrant, dark-brown eyes with gold flecks. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 16 yrso. Black ears and a black, silver-tipped, tail.

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw – 5'2". Fair-skinned girl w/ short, pine-brown hair and coppery-amber eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Pine-brown ears and tail.

Firepaw – 5'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Lightpaw – 5'11". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, messy, light-auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Light reddish-brown ears and tail.

Pantherpaw – 5'4". Creamy-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

Harepaw – 5'0". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 13 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

Badgerpaw – 5'6". Fair-skinned girl w/ long, curly, black hair (in a braid) and violet eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 13 yrso. Light and dark gray ears and tail.

Mistpaw – 4'10". Creamy-skinned girl w/ semi-long, slivery-black hair and bright, bluish-violet eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 10 yrso. Black ears and silver tail.

Flightpaw – 4'11". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 10 yrso. White ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Deerleap – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, light-brown hair and golden-brown eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 32 yrso. Brown ears and tail. Mother of Hawktalon's kit; Fawnkit

Windstreak – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair (in ponytail) and pale-blue eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 25 yrso. White ears and tail. Expecting Cloudbreeze's kits (7 months along).

 **Kits:**

Fawnkit – 3'4". Fair-skinned girl w/ long, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 5 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

Dawnfur – 5'3". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, graying, brown hair and blue eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. B-cup. 67 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Larkfeather – 5'4". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, gray hair and amber eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 67 yrso. Diluted tortoiseshell ears and tail.

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Oakstar – 6'5". Pale-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 45 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Duskleap – 5'8". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 39 yrso. Black ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Cedarnose – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Cream ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Applepaw

 **Warriors:**

Berryspring – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. A-cup. 41 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Crowpaw

Hawkspeck – 6'1". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. Dark brown tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Shortpaw

Owlflight – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 30 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Mouseshade – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ semi-long, dusky-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 29 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Rabbitpaw

Leopardtail – 5'1". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Golden, black-spotted, ears and tail.

Scarletfeather – 5'7". Tan-skinned woman w/ semi-long, black hair (with a feather in it) and red eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 27 yrso. Red ears and tail.

Dovetail – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. D-cup. 25 yrso. White ears and tail.

Copperwind – 6'2". Tan-skinned man w/ short, golden-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Dawnpaw

Ravenstrike – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, very dark brown hair and dark-amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Jet-black, mottled ears and tail.

Fernpelt – 5'2". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

Bumbleheart – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and hazel eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail.

Moonspot – 4'11". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Foxtail – 5'0". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, red hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Snowflower – 4'11". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, silvery-white hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. White ears and tail.

Glowheart – 4'11". Creamy-skinned woman w/ semi-long, white hair and bright-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. D-cup. White ears and tail.

 **[MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw – 5'0". Fair-skinned boy w/ semi-long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Pure-white ears and tail.

Shortpaw – 5'0". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, auburn hair and gray eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Crowpaw – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 13 yrso. Black ears and white-tipped tail.

Applepaw – 4'11". Creamy-skinned boy w/ semi-long, white hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. White ears and tail.

Dawnpaw – 4'9". Creamy-skinned girl w/ long, light-gray hair and hazel eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Bloodheart – 4'11". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair (with blood-like streaks) and bright-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. D-cup. 37 yrso. White ears and tail. Mother of Leopardtail's kits; Wolfkit and Ravenkit

Fennelfur – 5'2". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 19 yrso. White ears and tail. Former barn-cat. Mother of Jaykit, Ivykit, and Sandkit. Adoptive mother of Hazelkit and Ebonykit

 **Kits:**

Hazelkit – 4'0". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, light-ginger hair and hazel eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. 9 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Ebonykit – 4'6". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, blonde hair and black eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 8 yrso. Gray-and-white ears and tail.

Wolfkit – 3'2". Fair-skinned boy w/ fluffy, gray hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 5 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Ravenkit – 3'1". Creamy-skinned girl w/ long, black hair and sky-blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 5 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Jaykit – 3'0". Creamy-skinned boy w/ dark-gray hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Ivykit – 3'0". Creamy-skinned girl w/ brown hair and blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Sandkit – 3'1". Tan-skinned boy w/ blonde hair and green eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Tawny ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

 **[2 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **SHADOWCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Goldenstar – 5'5". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 29 yrso. Golden ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Lilyfall – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ short, blonde hair and red eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 34 yrso. Ginger ears and tail, one ear is torn in half. **Apprentice,** Sunpaw

 **Medicine Holder: [NEEDED]**

 **Warriors:**

Hawkwing – 6'3". Pale-skinned man w/ semi-long, dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 31 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail.

Dewflower – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 23 yrso. Gray ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Sootpaw

Tigerflower – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, ginger hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 19 yrso. Copper-brown ears and tail.

Darkstorm – 4'9". Pale-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and midnight-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Featherclaw – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail with black tips. **Apprentice,** Nightpaw

Browntail – 5'8". Fair-skinned man w/ spiky, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray ears and tail with darker stripes.

Tallfur – 6'1". Fair-skinned man w/ raven-black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 16 yrso. Jet-black ears and tail.

Wolfheart – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 16 yrso. Golden ears and tail with black tips.

 **[8 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Sunpaw – 5'9". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Tan ears and tail.

Nightpaw – 5'4". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, curly, dark-brown hair and golden-amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 14 yrso. Black-and-ginger ears and tail.

Sootpaw – 4'10". Pale-skinned boy w/ semi-long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Brambledusk – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, auburn hair and amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. D-cup. 23 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail. Mother of Dawnkit and adoptive mother of Brightkit.

 **Kits:**

Brightkit – 4'0". Fair-skinned girl w/ semi-long, pale-blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 8 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

Dawnkit – 3'7". Cream-skinned girl w/ long, dark-ginger hair and grayish-blue eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 6 yrso. Yellow ears and tail.

 **[ONLY UP TO 2 PER QUEENS]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **RIVERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Ripplestar – 5'8". Tan-skinned woman w/ light-brown hair and green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 35 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Silverheart – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ silvery-blonde hair and gray eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 38 yrso. Silver ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Stormpelt – 5'9". Tan-skinned man w/ light-blonde hair (with darker tips) and black eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 31 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Dawnpetal

 **Warriors:**

Willowberry – 5'5". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, light-silver hair (streaked with brown) and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 49 yrso. Light gray ears and tail.

Splashtail – 5'9". Tan-skinned man w/ dark, blue-gray hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 47 yrso. Light, blue-gray ears and tail.

Rainstorm – 6'4". Fair-skinned man w/ long, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 39 yrso. Mottled, black-and-golden ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Nutpaw

Hailfire – 6'5". Fair-skinned man w/ dark-ginger hair and blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 32 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Fallowsky – 6'5". Tan-skinned man w/ brown hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 27 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Wishpaw

Waterleaf – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ dark-brown hair (in a ponytail) and light-green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 23 yrso. Light-golden ears and tail.

Eelwhisker – 5'11". Tan-skinned man w/ short, light-brown hair and dark-brown streaks. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 23 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Morningsong – 5'7". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, dirty-blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 23 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

Tigerfang – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ very dark-brown (almost black) hair and hazel-green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 23 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **[7 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Dawnpetal – 5'5". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, soft, black hair and gray-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 23 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Nutpaw – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, nut-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Nut-brown ears and tail.

Wishpaw – 5'4". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, light-silver hair and light-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Dark, blue-gray tabby ears and tail.

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

Silverlight – 5'6". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, light-gray hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 31 yrso. Silver ears and tail. Mother of Hailfire's kits; Palekit, Honeykit, and Icekit. Adoptive mother of Duskkit

 **Kits:**

Duskkit – 3'9". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, dark-gray hair and black eyes. Soft-muscled and broad-shouldered. 7 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

Honeykit – 2'9". Pale-skinned girl w/ dark-brown hair and green eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 2 yrso. Brown-and-white ears and tail.

Icekit – 2'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ white hair and pale-blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 2 yrso. White ears and tail with blue-gray patches.

Palekit – 2'11". Fair-skinned boy w/ pale-brown hair and pale-red eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 2 yrso. Tan ear and tail (born with only one ear).

 **Elders:**

Troutfang – 5'6". Tan-skinned man w/ many scars, silvery-white hair, and dark-brown eyes. Heavy-set and small-shouldered. 98 yrso. Light, silvery-gray ears and tail. Oldest person in the Clans.

Crowsplash – 5'7". Tan-skinned man w/ graying, black hair and pale green eyes (blind in right eye). Thin and small-shouldered. 72 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **OUTSIDERS:**

Solo – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ long, dark-brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 43 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail. Barn-cat.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, before I post the OC form, I'd like you guys to know some things. You must read them, and I will hide a keyword in one of these extras. If your OC form does not include the keyword, I will know that you didn't read it, and your OC may be ignored.

 **\- Tanned skin is not a common trait in the Clans, with the exception of RiverClan. If your OC has tan skin, you must be aware that that means they must be a descendant of a Tribe member, RiverClanner, or outsider.**

 **\- In the Clans, breast size typically only goes as far as a D-cup, since large breasts can be a hindrance to female warriors.**

 **\- Queens are pregnant for 9 months, like humans. So if you submit a queen, please tell me how far along she is. Another detail, though optional, is telling me who the father is.**

 **\- Apprentices are usually aged 10-15, though their apprenticeship may be extended for a certain reason. If your apprentice is 16 or older, please tell me why. [** **KAT]** **This rule does not go for medicine holder apprentices for known reasons.**

 **\- I should not get any warriors or apprentices who are chubby, since they get plenty of exercise daily. This rule does not include elders, medicine holders, kits, or outsiders. Also, senior warriors may be a bit overweight due to age.**

 **\- I do not wish to be overrun by females. I need males, too!**

 **\- Types of muscle: Well, lean, and soft. Soft muscles should only be featured in outsiders, elders, or kits.**

 **\- Types of skin color: Tan, cream, fair, and pale.**

 **\- Types of shoulders: Broad and small.**

 **\- I will accept red or violet eyes, but nothing else unrealistic.**

 **\- Keep in mind that the Clans have little to no contact with humans. They don't dye their hair, have piercings, etc. But the medicine holder will sometimes have body-paint and wear bracelets/necklaces/hair-decorations created with shells, wooden beads, etc.**

 **\- In the Clans, girls are normally sexually-mature by age 14, but are not meant to engage in sexual acts before they become warriors at age 16. As for boys, they are usually mature by the same age, but don't do anything sexual until age 17.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CLAN DISTINCTIONS:**

 **RIVERCLAN:** Most members of RiverClan have tanned skin and long, glossy hair and fur. Their bodies are built for swimming, being lean and durable.

 **THUNDERCLAN:** Members of this clan have broader shoulders than that of the others. They have thicker thighs, too, being more muscular. ThunderClanners are taller than the other clans.

 **SHADOWCLAN:** Their skin is usually paler than that of other clans, due to their territory having a lot more shade than the others. Their palms (both on hands and feet) are also softer, since their ground is moister.

 **WINDCLAN:** They have sleeker bodies and often have lighter hair and fur than the other clans. Their legs are also longer, and they're not as strong as the others.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Sexual Orientation: (hetero, homo, bi, demi, pan, asexual, etc.)**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Parents:**

 **Siblings:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Now to avoid being reported.**

Snowheart was born in winter, but died in summer. His mom cried. The end.

 **UPDATE:**

 **Just so you guys know, the main Clan is WindClan, with ThunderClan having some parts, too. The main protagonist is Briarsong.**


	6. Update 5

**Greetings, loved ones! This is a side-story to** _ **"Blurred"**_ **, one of my favorite works. I hope that you can all enjoy this story.**

 **This story takes place before the creation of HeartClan and LoveClan, so we will be using the original clans. Keep in mind that this is an** **M-rated** **story, so be prepared for possible sex, violence, etc. This story also uses nekos, which are like humans with cat ears and tail.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WINDCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 35 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Sootleaf – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 32 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Sageblossom – Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair with black bangs and blue eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. DD-cup. 19 yrso. Golden, white, and black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Lightpaw

 **Warriors:**

Crowtail – 6'2". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 48 yrso. White ears and white tail with a black underside. **Apprentice,** Flightpaw

Poppyheart – 5'1". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and blue eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. D-cup. 46 yrso. Ginger tabby ears and tail.

Silvermoon – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, silvery-white hair and indigo eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. D-cup. 45 yrso. Blue-silver ears and tail.

Cloudbreeze – 5'10". Pale-skinned man w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. White ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Firepaw

Hawktalon – 6'2". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair, a scar across his chest, and blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 36 yrso. Dark-brown tabby ears and tail.

Smallrabbit – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair (in ponytail) and dark-green eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Hollyberry – 5'11". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair (in ponytail) and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Brightfire – 6'0". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Lanky and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 26 yrso. Ginger-and-white ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Amberpaw

Lionclaw – 6'3". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 25 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Addertail – 6'5". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, red hair and green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 24 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Harepaw

Rosepelt – 5'8". Fair-skinned woman w/ wavy, light-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cups. 23 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

Softpetal – 5'2". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, pale-blonde hair and violet eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Pale ginger ears and tail.

Lighteyes – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and light-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 21 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Mistpaw

Raventail – 6'6". Fair-skinned man w/ short, raven-black hair and black eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 21 yrso. White ears and black tail.

Swansong – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and red eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. C-cup. 20 yrso. Fluffy, white ears and tail.

Redfur – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ long, black hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 20 yrso. Black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Badgerpaw

Flowerdusk – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, auburn hair and teal eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 18 yrso. Ginger-and-white ears and tail.

Coalfoot – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Briarsong – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair, freckles, and pale-green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. Brown-and-white ears and tail.

Smokeclaw – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Swifttail – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, silky black hair and vibrant, dark-brown eyes with gold flecks. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 16 yrso. Black ears and a black, silver-tipped, tail.

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw – 5'2". Fair-skinned girl w/ short, pine-brown hair and coppery-amber eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Pine-brown ears and tail.

Firepaw – 5'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Lightpaw – 5'11". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, messy, light-auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Light reddish-brown ears and tail.

Pantherpaw – 5'4". Creamy-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

Harepaw – 5'0". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 13 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

Badgerpaw – 5'6". Fair-skinned girl w/ long, curly, black hair (in a braid) and violet eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 13 yrso. Light and dark gray ears and tail.

Mistpaw – 4'10". Creamy-skinned girl w/ semi-long, slivery-black hair and bright, bluish-violet eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 10 yrso. Black ears and silver tail.

Flightpaw – 4'11". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 10 yrso. White ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Deerleap – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, light-brown hair and golden-brown eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 32 yrso. Brown ears and tail. Mother of Hawktalon's kit; Fawnkit. Adoptive mother of Alderkit

Windstreak – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair (in ponytail) and pale-blue eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 25 yrso. White ears and tail. Expecting Cloudbreeze's kits (7 months along).

 **Kits:**

Fawnkit – 3'4". Fair-skinned girl w/ long, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 5 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Alderkit – 18". Tan-skinned girl w/ black hair (curls slightly) and dark-brown eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 days old. Dark-brown ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

Dawnfur – 5'3". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, graying, brown hair and blue eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. B-cup. 67 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Larkfeather – 5'4". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, gray hair and amber eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 67 yrso. Diluted tortoiseshell ears and tail.

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Oakstar – 6'5". Pale-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 45 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Duskleap – 5'8". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 39 yrso. Black ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Cedarnose – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Cream ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Applepaw

 **Warriors:**

Berryspring – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. A-cup. 41 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Crowpaw

Hawkspeck – 6'1". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. Dark brown tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Shortpaw

Owlflight – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 30 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Mouseshade – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ semi-long, dusky-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 29 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Rabbitpaw

Leopardtail – 5'1". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Golden, black-spotted, ears and tail.

Scarletfeather – 5'7". Tan-skinned woman w/ semi-long, black hair (with a feather in it) and red eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 27 yrso. Red ears and tail.

Dovetail – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. D-cup. 25 yrso. White ears and tail.

Copperwind – 6'2". Tan-skinned man w/ short, golden-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Dawnpaw

Ravenstrike – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, very dark brown hair and dark-amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Jet-black, mottled ears and tail.

Fernpelt – 5'2". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

Bumbleheart – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and hazel eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail.

Moonspot – 4'11". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Foxtail – 5'0". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, red hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Snowflower – 4'11". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, silvery-white hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. White ears and tail.

Glowheart – 4'11". Creamy-skinned woman w/ semi-long, white hair and bright-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. D-cup. White ears and tail.

 **[MORE NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw – 5'0". Fair-skinned boy w/ semi-long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Pure-white ears and tail.

Shortpaw – 5'0". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, auburn hair and gray eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Crowpaw – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 13 yrso. Black ears and white-tipped tail.

Applepaw – 4'11". Creamy-skinned boy w/ semi-long, white hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. White ears and tail.

Dawnpaw – 4'9". Creamy-skinned girl w/ long, light-gray hair and hazel eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Bloodheart – 4'11". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair (with blood-like streaks) and bright-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. D-cup. 37 yrso. White ears and tail. Mother of Leopardtail's kits; Wolfkit and Ravenkit

Fennelfur – 5'2". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 19 yrso. White ears and tail. Former barn-cat. Mother of Jaykit, Ivykit, and Sandkit. Adoptive mother of Hazelkit and Ebonykit

 **Kits:**

Hazelkit – 4'0". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, light-ginger hair and hazel eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. 9 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Ebonykit – 4'6". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, blonde hair and black eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 8 yrso. Gray-and-white ears and tail.

Wolfkit – 3'2". Fair-skinned boy w/ fluffy, gray hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 5 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Ravenkit – 3'1". Creamy-skinned girl w/ long, black hair and sky-blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 5 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Jaykit – 3'0". Creamy-skinned boy w/ dark-gray hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Ivykit – 3'0". Creamy-skinned girl w/ brown hair and blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Sandkit – 3'1". Tan-skinned boy w/ blonde hair and green eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Tawny ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

 **[2 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **SHADOWCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Goldenstar – 5'5". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 29 yrso. Golden ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Lilyfall – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ short, blonde hair and red eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 34 yrso. Ginger ears and tail, one ear is torn in half. **Apprentice,** Sunpaw

 **Medicine Holder:** Pinestripe – 5'9". Pale-skinned man w/ red hair and light-teal eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 29 yrso. Light-brown ears and a darker tail.

 **Warriors:**

Hawkwing – 6'3". Pale-skinned man w/ semi-long, dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 31 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail.

Dewflower – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 23 yrso. Gray ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Sootpaw

Tigerflower – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, ginger hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 19 yrso. Copper-brown ears and tail.

Darkstorm – 4'9". Pale-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and midnight-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Featherclaw – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail with black tips. **Apprentice,** Nightpaw

Browntail – 5'8". Fair-skinned man w/ spiky, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray ears and tail with darker stripes.

Tallfur – 6'1". Fair-skinned man w/ raven-black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 16 yrso. Jet-black ears and tail.

Wolfheart – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 16 yrso. Golden ears and tail with black tips.

 **[8 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Sunpaw – 5'9". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Tan ears and tail.

Nightpaw – 5'4". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, curly, dark-brown hair and golden-amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 14 yrso. Black-and-ginger ears and tail.

Sootpaw – 4'10". Pale-skinned boy w/ semi-long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Brambledusk – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, auburn hair and amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. D-cup. 23 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail. Mother of Dawnkit and adoptive mother of Brightkit.

 **Kits:**

Brightkit – 4'0". Fair-skinned girl w/ semi-long, pale-blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 8 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

Dawnkit – 3'7". Cream-skinned girl w/ long, dark-ginger hair and grayish-blue eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 6 yrso. Yellow ears and tail.

 **[ONLY UP TO 2 PER QUEENS]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **RIVERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Ripplestar – 5'8". Tan-skinned woman w/ light-brown hair and green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 35 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Silverheart – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ silvery-blonde hair and gray eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 38 yrso. Silver ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Stormpelt – 5'9". Tan-skinned man w/ light-blonde hair (with darker tips) and black eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 31 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Dawnpetal

 **Warriors:**

Willowberry – 5'5". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, light-silver hair (streaked with brown) and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 49 yrso. Light gray ears and tail.

Splashtail – 5'9". Tan-skinned man w/ dark, blue-gray hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 47 yrso. Light, blue-gray ears and tail.

Rainstorm – 6'4". Fair-skinned man w/ long, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 39 yrso. Mottled, black-and-golden ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Nutpaw

Hailfire – 6'5". Fair-skinned man w/ dark-ginger hair and blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 32 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Fallowsky – 6'5". Tan-skinned man w/ brown hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 27 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Wishpaw

Waterleaf – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ dark-brown hair (in a ponytail) and light-green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 23 yrso. Light-golden ears and tail.

Eelwhisker – 5'11". Tan-skinned man w/ short, light-brown hair and dark-brown streaks. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 23 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Morningsong – 5'7". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, dirty-blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 23 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

Tigerfang – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ very dark-brown (almost black) hair and hazel-green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 23 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **[7 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Dawnpetal – 5'5". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, soft, black hair and gray-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 23 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Nutpaw – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, nut-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Nut-brown ears and tail.

Wishpaw – 5'4". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, light-silver hair and light-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Dark, blue-gray tabby ears and tail.

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

Silverlight – 5'6". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, light-gray hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 31 yrso. Silver ears and tail. Mother of Hailfire's kits; Palekit, Honeykit, and Icekit. Adoptive mother of Duskkit

 **Kits:**

Duskkit – 3'9". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, dark-gray hair and black eyes. Soft-muscled and broad-shouldered. 7 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

Honeykit – 2'9". Pale-skinned girl w/ dark-brown hair and green eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 2 yrso. Brown-and-white ears and tail.

Icekit – 2'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ white hair and pale-blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 2 yrso. White ears and tail with blue-gray patches.

Palekit – 2'11". Fair-skinned boy w/ pale-brown hair and pale-red eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 2 yrso. Tan ear and tail (born with only one ear).

 **Elders:**

Troutfang – 5'6". Tan-skinned man w/ many scars, silvery-white hair, and dark-brown eyes. Heavy-set and small-shouldered. 98 yrso. Light, silvery-gray ears and tail. Oldest person in the Clans.

Crowsplash – 5'7". Tan-skinned man w/ graying, black hair and pale green eyes (blind in right eye). Thin and small-shouldered. 72 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **OUTSIDERS:**

Solo – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ long, dark-brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 43 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail. Barn-cat.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, before I post the OC form, I'd like you guys to know some things. You must read them, and I will hide a keyword in one of these extras. If your OC form does not include the keyword, I will know that you didn't read it, and your OC may be ignored.

 **\- Tanned skin is not a common trait in the Clans, with the exception of RiverClan. If your OC has tan skin, you must be aware that that means they must be a descendant of a Tribe member, RiverClanner, or outsider.**

 **\- In the Clans, breast size typically only goes as far as a D-cup, since large breasts can be a hindrance to female warriors.**

 **\- Queens are pregnant for 9 months, like humans. So if you submit a queen, please tell me how far along she is. Another detail, though optional, is telling me who the father is.**

 **\- Apprentices are usually aged 10-15, though their apprenticeship may be extended for a certain reason. If your apprentice is 16 or older, please tell me why. [** **KAT]** **This rule does not go for medicine holder apprentices for known reasons.**

 **\- I should not get any warriors or apprentices who are chubby, since they get plenty of exercise daily. This rule does not include elders, medicine holders, kits, or outsiders. Also, senior warriors may be a bit overweight due to age.**

 **\- I do not wish to be overrun by females. I need males, too!**

 **\- Types of muscle: Well, lean, and soft. Soft muscles should only be featured in outsiders, elders, or kits.**

 **\- Types of skin color: Tan, cream, fair, and pale.**

 **\- Types of shoulders: Broad and small.**

 **\- I will accept red or violet eyes, but nothing else unrealistic.**

 **\- Keep in mind that the Clans have little to no contact with humans. They don't dye their hair, have piercings, etc. But the medicine holder will sometimes have body-paint and wear bracelets/necklaces/hair-decorations created with shells, wooden beads, etc.**

 **\- In the Clans, girls are normally sexually-mature by age 14, but are not meant to engage in sexual acts before they become warriors at age 16. As for boys, they are usually mature by the same age, but don't do anything sexual until age 17.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CLAN DISTINCTIONS:**

 **RIVERCLAN:** Most members of RiverClan have tanned skin and long, glossy hair and fur. Their bodies are built for swimming, being lean and durable.

 **THUNDERCLAN:** Members of this clan have broader shoulders than that of the others. They have thicker thighs, too, being more muscular. ThunderClanners are taller than the other clans.

 **SHADOWCLAN:** Their skin is usually paler than that of other clans, due to their territory having a lot more shade than the others. Their palms (both on hands and feet) are also softer, since their ground is moister.

 **WINDCLAN:** They have sleeker bodies and often have lighter hair and fur than the other clans. Their legs are also longer, and they're not as strong as the others.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Sexual Orientation: (hetero, homo, bi, demi, pan, asexual, etc.)**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Parents:**

 **Siblings:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Now to avoid being reported.**

Snowheart was born in winter, but died in summer. His mom cried. The end.

 **UPDATE:**

 **Just so you guys know, the main Clan is WindClan, with ThunderClan having some parts, too. The main protagonist is Briarsong.**


	7. Update 6

**Greetings, loved ones! This is a side-story to** _ **"Blurred"**_ **, one of my favorite works. I hope that you can all enjoy this story.**

 **This story takes place before the creation of HeartClan and LoveClan, so we will be using the original clans. Keep in mind that this is an** **M-rated** **story, so be prepared for possible sex, violence, etc. This story also uses nekos, which are like humans with cat ears and tail.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WINDCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 35 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Sootleaf – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 32 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Sageblossom – Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair with black bangs and blue eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. DD-cup. 19 yrso. Golden, white, and black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Lightpaw

 **Warriors:**

Crowtail – 6'2". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 48 yrso. White ears and white tail with a black underside. **Apprentice,** Flightpaw

Poppyheart – 5'1". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and blue eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. D-cup. 46 yrso. Ginger tabby ears and tail.

Silvermoon – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, silvery-white hair and indigo eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. D-cup. 45 yrso. Blue-silver ears and tail.

Cloudbreeze – 5'10". Pale-skinned man w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. White ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Firepaw

Hawktalon – 6'2". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair, a scar across his chest, and blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 36 yrso. Dark-brown tabby ears and tail.

Smallrabbit – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair (in ponytail) and dark-green eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Hollyberry – 5'11". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair (in ponytail) and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Brightfire – 6'0". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Lanky and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 26 yrso. Ginger-and-white ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Amberpaw

Lionclaw – 6'3". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 25 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Addertail – 6'5". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, red hair and green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 24 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Harepaw

Rosepelt – 5'8". Fair-skinned woman w/ wavy, light-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cups. 23 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

Softpetal – 5'2". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, pale-blonde hair and violet eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Pale ginger ears and tail.

Lighteyes – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and light-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 21 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Mistpaw

Raventail – 6'6". Fair-skinned man w/ short, raven-black hair and black eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 21 yrso. White ears and black tail.

Swansong – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and red eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. C-cup. 20 yrso. Fluffy, white ears and tail.

Redfur – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ long, black hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 20 yrso. Black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Badgerpaw

Flowerdusk – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, auburn hair and teal eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 18 yrso. Ginger-and-white ears and tail.

Coalfoot – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Briarsong – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair, freckles, and pale-green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. Brown-and-white ears and tail.

Smokeclaw – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Swifttail – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, silky black hair and vibrant, dark-brown eyes with gold flecks. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 16 yrso. Black ears and a black, silver-tipped, tail.

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw – 5'2". Fair-skinned girl w/ short, pine-brown hair and coppery-amber eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Pine-brown ears and tail.

Firepaw – 5'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Lightpaw – 5'11". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, messy, light-auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Light reddish-brown ears and tail.

Pantherpaw – 5'4". Creamy-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

Harepaw – 5'0". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 13 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

Badgerpaw – 5'6". Fair-skinned girl w/ long, curly, black hair (in a braid) and violet eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 13 yrso. Light and dark gray ears and tail.

Mistpaw – 4'10". Creamy-skinned girl w/ semi-long, slivery-black hair and bright, bluish-violet eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 10 yrso. Black ears and silver tail.

Flightpaw – 4'11". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 10 yrso. White ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Deerleap – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, light-brown hair and golden-brown eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 32 yrso. Brown ears and tail. Mother of Hawktalon's kit; Fawnkit. Adoptive mother of Alderkit

Windstreak – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair (in ponytail) and pale-blue eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 25 yrso. White ears and tail. Expecting Cloudbreeze's kits (7 months along).

 **Kits:**

Fawnkit – 3'4". Fair-skinned girl w/ long, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 5 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Alderkit – 18". Tan-skinned girl w/ black hair (curls slightly) and dark-brown eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 days old. Dark-brown ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

Dawnfur – 5'3". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, graying, brown hair and blue eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. B-cup. 67 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Larkfeather – 5'4". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, gray hair and amber eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 67 yrso. Diluted tortoiseshell ears and tail.

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Oakstar – 6'5". Pale-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 45 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Duskleap – 5'8". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 39 yrso. Black ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Cedarnose – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Cream ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Applepaw

 **Warriors:**

Berryspring – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. A-cup. 41 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Crowpaw

Hawkspeck – 6'1". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. Dark brown tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Shortpaw

Owlflight – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 30 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Thunderstrike – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and silvery-gray eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Black, gray-streaked, ears and tail.

Darkbreeze – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Black ears and a feather-soft, black tail.

Bloodsky – Pale-skinned man w/ short, black hair and piercing, red eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Black ears and a feathery, black tail.

Mouseshade – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ semi-long, dusky-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 29 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Rabbitpaw

Leopardtail – 5'1". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Golden, black-spotted, ears and tail.

Wolfsong – 5'10". Pale-skinned man w/ short, black hair and dark-blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 28 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

Blackmoon – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ short, black hair and violet eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 28 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Scarletfeather – 5'7". Tan-skinned woman w/ semi-long, black hair (with a feather in it) and red eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 27 yrso. Red ears and tail.

Dovetail – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. D-cup. 25 yrso. White ears and tail.

Snakestrike – 6'11". Tan-skinned man w/ curly, dark-brown hair and bright-green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 25 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Copperwind – 6'2". Tan-skinned man w/ short, golden-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Dawnpaw

Ravenstrike – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, very dark brown hair and dark-amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Jet-black, mottled ears and tail.

Fernpelt – 5'2". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

Bumbleheart – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and hazel eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail.

Silvershimmer – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, wavy silver hair and piercing, violet eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 21 yrso. White, black-tipped, ears and tail.

Moonspot – 4'11". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Foxtail – 5'0". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, red hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Snowflower – 4'11". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, silvery-white hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. White ears and tail.

Glowheart – 4'11". Creamy-skinned woman w/ semi-long, white hair and bright-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. D-cup. 17 yrso. White ears and tail.

Violetclaw – 5'7". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and indigo eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 16 yrso. Black ears and tail.

 **Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw – 5'0". Fair-skinned boy w/ semi-long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Pure-white ears and tail.

Shortpaw – 5'0". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, auburn hair and gray eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Crowpaw – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 13 yrso. Black ears and white-tipped tail.

Applepaw – 4'11". Creamy-skinned boy w/ semi-long, white hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. White ears and tail.

Dawnpaw – 4'9". Creamy-skinned girl w/ long, light-gray hair and hazel eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Bloodheart – 4'11". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair (with blood-like streaks) and bright-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. D-cup. 37 yrso. White ears and tail. Mother of Leopardtail's kits; Wolfkit and Ravenkit

Fennelfur – 5'2". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 19 yrso. White ears and tail. Former barn-cat. Mother of Jaykit, Ivykit, and Sandkit. Adoptive mother of Hazelkit and Ebonykit

 **Kits:**

Hazelkit – 4'0". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, light-ginger hair and hazel eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. 9 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Ebonykit – 4'6". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, blonde hair and black eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 8 yrso. Gray-and-white ears and tail.

Wolfkit – 3'2". Fair-skinned boy w/ fluffy, gray hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 5 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Ravenkit – 3'1". Creamy-skinned girl w/ long, black hair and sky-blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 5 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Jaykit – 3'0". Creamy-skinned boy w/ dark-gray hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Ivykit – 3'0". Creamy-skinned girl w/ brown hair and blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Sandkit – 3'1". Tan-skinned boy w/ blonde hair and green eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Tawny ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

 **[2 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **SHADOWCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Goldenstar – 5'5". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 29 yrso. Golden ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Lilyfall – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ short, blonde hair and red eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 34 yrso. Ginger ears and tail, one ear is torn in half. **Apprentice,** Sunpaw

 **Medicine Holder:** Pinestripe – 5'9". Pale-skinned man w/ red hair and light-teal eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 29 yrso. Light-brown ears and a darker tail.

 **Warriors:**

Hawkwing – 6'3". Pale-skinned man w/ semi-long, dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 31 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail.

Dewflower – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 23 yrso. Gray ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Sootpaw

Tigerflower – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, ginger hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 19 yrso. Copper-brown ears and tail.

Darkstorm – 4'9". Pale-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and midnight-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Featherclaw – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail with black tips. **Apprentice,** Nightpaw

Browntail – 5'8". Fair-skinned man w/ spiky, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray ears and tail with darker stripes.

Tallfur – 6'1". Fair-skinned man w/ raven-black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 16 yrso. Jet-black ears and tail.

Wolfheart – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 16 yrso. Golden ears and tail with black tips.

 **[8 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Sunpaw – 5'9". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Tan ears and tail.

Nightpaw – 5'4". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, curly, dark-brown hair and golden-amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 14 yrso. Black-and-ginger ears and tail.

Sootpaw – 4'10". Pale-skinned boy w/ semi-long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Brambledusk – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, auburn hair and amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. D-cup. 23 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail. Mother of Dawnkit and adoptive mother of Brightkit.

 **Kits:**

Brightkit – 4'0". Fair-skinned girl w/ semi-long, pale-blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 8 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

Dawnkit – 3'7". Cream-skinned girl w/ long, dark-ginger hair and grayish-blue eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 6 yrso. Yellow ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

 **[1 NEEDED]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **RIVERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Ripplestar – 5'8". Tan-skinned woman w/ light-brown hair and green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 35 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Silverheart – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ silvery-blonde hair and gray eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 38 yrso. Silver ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Stormpelt – 5'9". Tan-skinned man w/ light-blonde hair (with darker tips) and black eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 31 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Dawnpetal

 **Warriors:**

Willowberry – 5'5". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, light-silver hair (streaked with brown) and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 49 yrso. Light gray ears and tail.

Splashtail – 5'9". Tan-skinned man w/ dark, blue-gray hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 47 yrso. Light, blue-gray ears and tail.

Rainstorm – 6'4". Fair-skinned man w/ long, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 39 yrso. Mottled, black-and-golden ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Nutpaw

Hailfire – 6'5". Fair-skinned man w/ dark-ginger hair and blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 32 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Fallowsky – 6'5". Tan-skinned man w/ brown hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 27 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Wishpaw

Waterleaf – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ dark-brown hair (in a ponytail) and light-green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 23 yrso. Light-golden ears and tail.

Eelwhisker – 5'11". Tan-skinned man w/ short, light-brown hair and dark-brown streaks. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 23 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Morningsong – 5'7". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, dirty-blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 23 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

Tigerfang – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ very dark-brown (almost black) hair and hazel-green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 23 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Firefang – 5'2". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, messy red hair (in ponytail) and red eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 19 yrso. Dark-red ears and tail.

Ashwhisker – 5'9". Fair-skinned man w/ short, gray hair and dark-gray eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail. Crippled left leg.

Waspsong – 5'8". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. A-cup. 18 yrso. Golden ears and tail.

Whiteflower – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, white hair (in ponytail) and pale-blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 16 yrso. White ears and tail.

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Dawnpetal – 5'5". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, soft, black hair and gray-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 23 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Nutpaw – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, nut-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Nut-brown ears and tail.

Wishpaw – 5'4". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, light-silver hair and light-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Dark, blue-gray tabby ears and tail.

 **[3 NEEDED]**

 **Queens:**

Silverlight – 5'6". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, light-gray hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 31 yrso. Silver ears and tail. Mother of Hailfire's kits; Palekit, Honeykit, and Icekit. Adoptive mother of Duskkit

 **Kits:**

Duskkit – 3'9". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, dark-gray hair and black eyes. Soft-muscled and broad-shouldered. 7 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

Honeykit – 2'9". Pale-skinned girl w/ dark-brown hair and green eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 2 yrso. Brown-and-white ears and tail.

Icekit – 2'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ white hair and pale-blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 2 yrso. White ears and tail with blue-gray patches.

Palekit – 2'11". Fair-skinned boy w/ pale-brown hair and pale-red eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 2 yrso. Tan ear and tail (born with only one ear).

 **Elders:**

Troutfang – 5'6". Tan-skinned man w/ many scars, silvery-white hair, and dark-brown eyes. Heavy-set and small-shouldered. 98 yrso. Light, silvery-gray ears and tail. Oldest person in the Clans.

Crowsplash – 5'7". Tan-skinned man w/ graying, black hair and pale green eyes (blind in right eye). Thin and small-shouldered. 72 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **OUTSIDERS:**

Solo – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ long, dark-brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 43 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail. Barn-cat.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, before I post the OC form, I'd like you guys to know some things. You must read them, and I will hide a keyword in one of these extras. If your OC form does not include the keyword, I will know that you didn't read it, and your OC may be ignored.

 **\- Tanned skin is not a common trait in the Clans, with the exception of RiverClan. If your OC has tan skin, you must be aware that that means they must be a descendant of a Tribe member, RiverClanner, or outsider.**

 **\- In the Clans, breast size typically only goes as far as a D-cup, since large breasts can be a hindrance to female warriors.**

 **\- Queens are pregnant for 9 months, like humans. So if you submit a queen, please tell me how far along she is. Another detail, though optional, is telling me who the father is.**

 **\- Apprentices are usually aged 10-15, though their apprenticeship may be extended for a certain reason. If your apprentice is 16 or older, please tell me why. [** **KAT]** **This rule does not go for medicine holder apprentices for known reasons.**

 **\- I should not get any warriors or apprentices who are chubby, since they get plenty of exercise daily. This rule does not include elders, medicine holders, kits, or outsiders. Also, senior warriors may be a bit overweight due to age.**

 **\- I do not wish to be overrun by females. I need males, too!**

 **\- Types of muscle: Well, lean, and soft. Soft muscles should only be featured in outsiders, elders, or kits.**

 **\- Types of skin color: Tan, cream, fair, and pale.**

 **\- Types of shoulders: Broad and small.**

 **\- I will accept red or violet eyes, but nothing else unrealistic.**

 **\- Keep in mind that the Clans have little to no contact with humans. They don't dye their hair, have piercings, etc. But the medicine holder will sometimes have body-paint and wear bracelets/necklaces/hair-decorations created with shells, wooden beads, etc.**

 **\- In the Clans, girls are normally sexually-mature by age 14, but are not meant to engage in sexual acts before they become warriors at age 16. As for boys, they are usually mature by the same age, but don't do anything sexual until age 17.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CLAN DISTINCTIONS:**

 **RIVERCLAN:** Most members of RiverClan have tanned skin and long, glossy hair and fur. Their bodies are built for swimming, being lean and durable.

 **THUNDERCLAN:** Members of this clan have broader shoulders than that of the others. They have thicker thighs, too, being more muscular. ThunderClanners are taller than the other clans.

 **SHADOWCLAN:** Their skin is usually paler than that of other clans, due to their territory having a lot more shade than the others. Their palms (both on hands and feet) are also softer, since their ground is moister.

 **WINDCLAN:** They have sleeker bodies and often have lighter hair and fur than the other clans. Their legs are also longer, and they're not as strong as the others.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Sexual Orientation: (hetero, homo, bi, demi, pan, asexual, etc.)**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Parents:**

 **Siblings:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Now to avoid being reported.**

Snowheart was born in winter, but died in summer. His mom cried. The end.

 **UPDATE:**

 **Just so you guys know, the main Clan is WindClan, with ThunderClan having some parts, too. The main protagonist is Briarsong.**

 **UPDATE 2:**

 **ThunderClan and WindClan will now only be accepting elders.**

 **ShadowClan needs 8 more warriors and 1 elder.**

 **RiverClan needs 3 warriors and 3 apprentices.**

 **No outsiders will be accepted.**


	8. Thanks, guys!

**Greetings, loved ones! This is a side-story to** _ **"Blurred"**_ **, one of my favorite works. I hope that you can all enjoy this story.**

 **This story takes place before the creation of HeartClan and LoveClan, so we will be using the original clans. Keep in mind that this is an** **M-rated** **story, so be prepared for possible sex, violence, etc. This story also uses nekos, which are like humans with cat ears and tail.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WINDCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 35 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Sootleaf – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 32 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Sageblossom – Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair with black bangs and blue eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. DD-cup. 19 yrso. Golden, white, and black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Lightpaw

 **Warriors:**

Crowtail – 6'2". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 48 yrso. White ears and white tail with a black underside. **Apprentice,** Flightpaw

Poppyheart – 5'1". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and blue eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. D-cup. 46 yrso. Ginger tabby ears and tail.

Silvermoon – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, silvery-white hair and indigo eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. D-cup. 45 yrso. Blue-silver ears and tail.

Cloudbreeze – 5'10". Pale-skinned man w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. White ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Firepaw

Hawktalon – 6'2". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair, a scar across his chest, and blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 36 yrso. Dark-brown tabby ears and tail.

Smallrabbit – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair (in ponytail) and dark-green eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Hollyberry – 5'11". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair (in ponytail) and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Brightfire – 6'0". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Lanky and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 26 yrso. Ginger-and-white ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Amberpaw

Lionclaw – 6'3". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 25 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Addertail – 6'5". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, red hair and green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 24 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Harepaw

Rosepelt – 5'8". Fair-skinned woman w/ wavy, light-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cups. 23 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

Softpetal – 5'2". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, pale-blonde hair and violet eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Pale ginger ears and tail.

Lighteyes – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and light-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 21 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Mistpaw

Raventail – 6'6". Fair-skinned man w/ short, raven-black hair and black eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 21 yrso. White ears and black tail.

Swansong – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and red eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. C-cup. 20 yrso. Fluffy, white ears and tail.

Redfur – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ long, black hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 20 yrso. Black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Badgerpaw

Flowerdusk – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, auburn hair and teal eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 18 yrso. Brindle ears and tail.

Coalfoot – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Briarsong – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair, freckles, and pale-green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. Brown-and-white ears and tail.

Smokeclaw – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Swifttail – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, silky black hair and vibrant, dark-brown eyes with gold flecks. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 16 yrso. Black ears and a black, silver-tipped, tail.

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw – 5'2". Fair-skinned girl w/ short, pine-brown hair and coppery-amber eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Pine-brown ears and tail.

Firepaw – 5'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Lightpaw – 5'11". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, messy, light-auburn hair and light-hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Light reddish-brown ears and tail.

Pantherpaw – 5'4". Creamy-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

Harepaw – 5'0". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 13 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

Badgerpaw – 5'6". Fair-skinned girl w/ long, curly, black hair (in a braid) and violet eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 13 yrso. Light and dark gray ears and tail.

Mistpaw – 4'10". Creamy-skinned girl w/ semi-long, slivery-black hair and bright, bluish-violet eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 10 yrso. Black ears and silver tail.

Flightpaw – 4'11". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 10 yrso. White ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Deerleap – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, light-brown hair and golden-brown eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 32 yrso. Brown ears and tail. Mother of Hawktalon's kit; Fawnkit. Adoptive mother of Alderkit

Windstreak – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair (in ponytail) and pale-blue eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 25 yrso. White ears and tail. Expecting Cloudbreeze's kits (7 months along).

 **Kits:**

Fawnkit – 3'4". Fair-skinned girl w/ long, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 5 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Alderkit – 18". Tan-skinned girl w/ black hair (curls slightly) and dark-brown eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 days old. Dark-brown ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

Dawnfur – 5'3". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, graying, brown hair and blue eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. B-cup. 67 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Larkfeather – 5'4". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, gray hair and amber eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 67 yrso. Diluted tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Reedspeck – 5'6". Pale-skinned man w/ long, white hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 65 yrso. White ears and tail with golden flecks.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Oakstar – 6'5". Pale-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 45 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Duskleap – 5'8". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 39 yrso. Black ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Cedarnose – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Cream ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Applepaw

 **Warriors:**

Berryspring – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. A-cup. 41 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Crowpaw

Hawkspeck – 6'1". Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. Dark brown tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Shortpaw

Owlflight – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 30 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Thunderstrike – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and silvery-gray eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Black, gray-streaked, ears and tail.

Darkbreeze – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Black ears and a feather-soft, black tail.

Bloodsky – Pale-skinned man w/ short, black hair and piercing, red eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Black ears and a feathery, black tail.

Mouseshade – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ semi-long, dusky-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 29 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Rabbitpaw

Leopardtail – 5'1". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Golden, black-spotted, ears and tail.

Wolfsong – 5'10". Pale-skinned man w/ short, black hair and dark-blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 28 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

Blackmoon – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ short, black hair and violet eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 28 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Scarletfeather – 5'7". Tan-skinned woman w/ semi-long, black hair (with a feather in it) and red eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 27 yrso. Red ears and tail.

Dovetail – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. D-cup. 25 yrso. White ears and tail.

Snakestrike – 6'11". Tan-skinned man w/ curly, dark-brown hair and bright-green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 25 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Copperwind – 6'2". Tan-skinned man w/ short, golden-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Dawnpaw

Ravenstrike – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ short, very dark brown hair and dark-amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Jet-black, mottled ears and tail.

Fernpelt – 5'2". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

Bumbleheart – 5'4". Fair-skinned woman w/ semi-long, blonde hair and hazel eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 21 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail.

Silvershimmer – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, wavy silver hair and piercing, violet eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 21 yrso. White, black-tipped, ears and tail.

Moonspot – 4'11". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, gray hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Foxtail – 5'0". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, red hair and amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Snowflower – 4'11". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, silvery-white hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. White ears and tail.

Glowheart – 4'11". Creamy-skinned woman w/ semi-long, white hair and bright-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. D-cup. 17 yrso. White ears and tail.

Violetclaw – 5'7". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and indigo eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 16 yrso. Black ears and tail.

 **Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw – 5'0". Fair-skinned boy w/ semi-long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Pure-white ears and tail.

Shortpaw – 5'0". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, auburn hair and gray eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Crowpaw – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 13 yrso. Black ears and white-tipped tail.

Applepaw – 4'11". Creamy-skinned boy w/ semi-long, white hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. White ears and tail.

Dawnpaw – 4'9". Creamy-skinned girl w/ long, light-gray hair and hazel eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Bloodheart – 4'11". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, white hair (with blood-like streaks) and bright-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. D-cup. 37 yrso. White ears and tail. Mother of Leopardtail's kits; Wolfkit and Ravenkit

Fennelfur – 5'2". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 19 yrso. White ears and tail. Former barn-cat. Mother of Jaykit, Ivykit, and Sandkit. Adoptive mother of Hazelkit and Ebonykit

 **Kits:**

Hazelkit – 4'0". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, light-ginger hair and hazel eyes. Lanky and small-shouldered. 9 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Ebonykit – 4'6". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, blonde hair and black eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 8 yrso. Gray-and-white ears and tail.

Wolfkit – 3'2". Fair-skinned boy w/ fluffy, gray hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 5 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Ravenkit – 3'1". Creamy-skinned girl w/ long, black hair and sky-blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 5 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Jaykit – 3'0". Creamy-skinned boy w/ dark-gray hair and amber eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Ivykit – 3'0". Creamy-skinned girl w/ brown hair and blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Sandkit – 3'1". Tan-skinned boy w/ red hair and green eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 3 yrso. Tawny ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

Maplewhisker – 5'7". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, thin blonde hair and orange-amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 69 yrso. Ginger tabby ears and tail.

Adderstorm – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and light-green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 56 yrso. Brindle ears and tail.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **SHADOWCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Goldenstar – 5'5". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 29 yrso. Golden ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Lilyfall – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ short, blonde hair and red eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 34 yrso. Ginger ears and tail, one ear is torn in half. **Apprentice,** Sunpaw

 **Medicine Holder:** Pinestripe – 5'9". Pale-skinned man w/ red hair and light-teal eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 29 yrso. Light-brown ears and a darker tail.

 **Warriors:**

Stripedfang – 5'7". Pale-skinned man w/ short, black hair and red eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 34 yrso. Black, white-striped, ears and tail.

Spottedclaw – 5'8". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, dark-brown hair and light-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 32 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail with pale-golden spots.

Yellowspots – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ semi-long, dark-blonde hair and pale-green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. Dark-golden ears and tail with lighter spots.

Hawkwing – 6'3". Pale-skinned man w/ semi-long, dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 31 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail.

Dewflower – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 23 yrso. Gray ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Sootpaw

Mossfoot – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ short, light-brown hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 21 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

Softcall – 5'9". Fair-skinned man w/ long, black hair and hazel eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 20 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Grassclaw – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ semi-long, light-brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 20 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail.

Tigerflower – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, ginger hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. D-cup. 19 yrso. Copper-brown ears and tail.

Darkstorm – 4'9". Pale-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and midnight-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Featherclaw – 5'10". Fair-skinned man w/ dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 18 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail with black tips. **Apprentice,** Nightpaw

Browntail – 5'8". Fair-skinned man w/ spiky, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Gray ears and tail with darker stripes.

Whiteblaze – 5'8". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, white hair and white-blue eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Paleflash – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, gray hair and pale-blue eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Tallfur – 6'1". Fair-skinned man w/ raven-black hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 16 yrso. Jet-black ears and tail.

Wolfheart – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ blonde hair and brown eyes. Well-muscled and small-shouldered. 16 yrso. Golden ears and tail with black tips.

 **Apprentices:**

Sunpaw – 5'9". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Tan ears and tail.

Nightpaw – 5'4". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, curly, dark-brown hair and golden-amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 14 yrso. Black-and-ginger ears and tail.

Sootpaw – 4'10". Pale-skinned boy w/ semi-long, gray hair and blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Brambledusk – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, auburn hair and amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. D-cup. 23 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail. Mother of Dawnkit and adoptive mother of Brightkit.

 **Kits:**

Brightkit – 4'0". Fair-skinned girl w/ semi-long, pale-blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 8 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

Dawnkit – 3'7". Cream-skinned girl w/ long, dark-ginger hair and grayish-blue eyes. Soft-muscled and small-shouldered. 6 yrso. Yellow ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

Wetfoot – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 50 yrso. Dark-gray tabby ears and tail.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **RIVERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Ripplestar – 5'8". Tan-skinned woman w/ light-brown hair and green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. B-cup. 35 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Silverheart – 6'3". Tan-skinned man w/ silvery-blonde hair and gray eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 38 yrso. Silver ears and tail.

 **Medicine Holder:** Stormpelt – 5'9". Tan-skinned man w/ light-blonde hair (with darker tips) and black eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 31 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Dawnpetal

 **Warriors:**

Willowberry – 5'5". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, light-silver hair (streaked with brown) and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 49 yrso. Light gray ears and tail.

Splashtail – 5'9". Tan-skinned man w/ dark, blue-gray hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 47 yrso. Light, blue-gray ears and tail.

Rainstorm – 6'4". Fair-skinned man w/ long, black hair and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 39 yrso. Mottled, black-and-golden ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Nutpaw

Hailfire – 6'5". Fair-skinned man w/ dark-ginger hair and blue eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 32 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Fallowsky – 6'5". Tan-skinned man w/ brown hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 27 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Wishpaw

Waterleaf – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ dark-brown hair (in a ponytail) and light-green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 23 yrso. Light-golden ears and tail.

Eelwhisker – 5'11". Tan-skinned man w/ short, light-brown hair and dark-brown streaks. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 23 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Morningsong – 5'7". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, dirty-blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 23 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail.

Tigerfang – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ very dark-brown (almost black) hair and hazel-green eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 23 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Scarredface – 6'1". Pale-skinned man w/ messy, dark-brown hair, a scar down the side of his face, and golden-amber eyes. Well-muscled and broad-shouldered. 20 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Shellclaw – 5'10". Tan-skinned man w/ short, gray hair and hazel eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 20 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Leopardpaw

Firefang – 5'2". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, messy red hair (in ponytail) and red eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 19 yrso. Dark-red ears and tail.

Ashwhisker – 5'9". Fair-skinned man w/ short, gray hair and dark-gray eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 17 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail. Crippled left leg.

Waspsong – 5'8". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. A-cup. 18 yrso. Golden ears and tail.

Hollowheart – 5'5". Pale-skinned woman w/ semi-long, silvery-gray hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Whiteflower – 5'6". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, white hair (in ponytail) and pale-blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 16 yrso. White ears and tail.

 **Apprentices:**

Dawnpetal – 5'5". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, soft, black hair and gray-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. B-cup. 23 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Nutpaw – 5'6". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, nut-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Nut-brown ears and tail.

Wishpaw – 5'4". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, light-silver hair and light-blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. A-cup. 15 yrso. Dark, blue-gray tabby ears and tail.

Leopardpaw – 5'3". Tan-skinned girl w/ semi-long, sandy-blonde hair and golden-amber eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. Golden ears and tail with black spots.

 **Queens:**

Silverlight – 5'6". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, light-gray hair and blue eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 31 yrso. Silver ears and tail. Mother of Hailfire's kits; Palekit, Honeykit, and Icekit. Adoptive mother of Duskkit

 **Kits:**

Duskkit – 3'9". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, dark-gray hair and black eyes. Soft-muscled and broad-shouldered. 7 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail.

Honeykit – 2'9". Pale-skinned girl w/ dark-brown hair and green eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 2 yrso. Brown-and-white ears and tail.

Icekit – 2'9". Pale-skinned boy w/ white hair and pale-blue eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 2 yrso. White ears and tail with blue-gray patches.

Palekit – 2'11". Fair-skinned boy w/ pale-brown hair and pale-red eyes. Soft-muscled and average. 2 yrso. Tan ear and tail (born with only one ear).

 **Elders:**

Troutfang – 5'6". Tan-skinned man w/ many scars, silvery-white hair, and dark-brown eyes. Heavy-set and small-shouldered. 98 yrso. Light, silvery-gray ears and tail. Oldest person in the Clans.

Crowsplash – 5'7". Tan-skinned man w/ graying, black hair and pale green eyes (blind in right eye). Thin and small-shouldered. 72 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **OUTSIDERS:**

Solo – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ long, dark-brown hair and green eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. 43 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail. Barn-cat.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now, before I post the OC form, I'd like you guys to know some things. You must read them, and I will hide a keyword in one of these extras. If your OC form does not include the keyword, I will know that you didn't read it, and your OC may be ignored.

 **\- Tanned skin is not a common trait in the Clans, with the exception of RiverClan. If your OC has tan skin, you must be aware that that means they must be a descendant of a Tribe member, RiverClanner, or outsider.**

 **\- In the Clans, breast size typically only goes as far as a D-cup, since large breasts can be a hindrance to female warriors.**

 **\- Queens are pregnant for 9 months, like humans. So if you submit a queen, please tell me how far along she is. Another detail, though optional, is telling me who the father is.**

 **\- Apprentices are usually aged 10-15, though their apprenticeship may be extended for a certain reason. If your apprentice is 16 or older, please tell me why. [** **KAT]** **This rule does not go for medicine holder apprentices for known reasons.**

 **\- I should not get any warriors or apprentices who are chubby, since they get plenty of exercise daily. This rule does not include elders, medicine holders, kits, or outsiders. Also, senior warriors may be a bit overweight due to age.**

 **\- I do not wish to be overrun by females. I need males, too!**

 **\- Types of muscle: Well, lean, and soft. Soft muscles should only be featured in outsiders, elders, or kits.**

 **\- Types of skin color: Tan, cream, fair, and pale.**

 **\- Types of shoulders: Broad and small.**

 **\- I will accept red or violet eyes, but nothing else unrealistic.**

 **\- Keep in mind that the Clans have little to no contact with humans. They don't dye their hair, have piercings, etc. But the medicine holder will sometimes have body-paint and wear bracelets/necklaces/hair-decorations created with shells, wooden beads, etc.**

 **\- In the Clans, girls are normally sexually-mature by age 14, but are not meant to engage in sexual acts before they become warriors at age 16. As for boys, they are usually mature by the same age, but don't do anything sexual until age 17.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CLAN DISTINCTIONS:**

 **RIVERCLAN:** Most members of RiverClan have tanned skin and long, glossy hair and fur. Their bodies are built for swimming, being lean and durable.

 **THUNDERCLAN:** Members of this clan have broader shoulders than that of the others. They have thicker thighs, too, being more muscular. ThunderClanners are taller than the other clans.

 **SHADOWCLAN:** Their skin is usually paler than that of other clans, due to their territory having a lot more shade than the others. Their palms (both on hands and feet) are also softer, since their ground is moister.

 **WINDCLAN:** They have sleeker bodies and often have lighter hair and fur than the other clans. Their legs are also longer, and they're not as strong as the others.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Now to avoid being reported.**

Snowheart was born in winter, but died in summer. His mom cried. The end.

 **UPDATE:**

 **Just so you guys know, the main Clan is WindClan, with ThunderClan having some parts, too. The main protagonist is Briarsong.**

 **ANOTHER UPDATE:**

 **The allegiances are now finished! You can expect the story to start soon after** _ **"Blurred"**_ **ends! It will appear in the M-rated section, to keep an eye out! Still, I'll post one last update to this form to let you guys know once** _ **"Origin"**_ **begins!**

 **Thank you, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


End file.
